godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla: Reincarnated
Godzilla: Reincarnated, following the Godzilla (2014) movie, created by omnizilla1. Years after the 2014 movie, Godzilla dies in his final battle, against his first enemy, the M.U.T.O, but what people didn't know, is that their savior was reincarnated, in a human form. 14 years later, his reincarnation, Danny, is living a normal life, but things change, when his former, monster self, comes out. This might be useful, when the M.U.T.O's baby hatches, so now, Danny must learn to control Godzilla's power, to defeat it. plot The movie starts off 35 years after the first movie, the M.U.T.O coming out of a cocoon, in the water. The creature flies to the top, making the people evacuate. The creature starts destroying the city. Ford Brody, the main character of the 2014 movie, and his family are leaving, but Ford gets out, and his son, Sam, follows. The M.U.T.O tries to smash Ford, but Sam moves him out of the way. With the two on the ground, the M.U.T.O prepares to smash them, when suddenly, there's a giant roar, and Godzilla pounds the M.U.T.O to the ground, with his tail. Ford and Sam get up and head to shelter, as Godzilla and the M.U.T.O battle. The M.U.T.O. cuts Godzilla, making him fall, but he gets back up and attacks it. Ford gets in a tank and shoots the M.U.T.O., distracting it. Godzilla uses this to his advantage and uses his atomic breath and blast it into the water. It gets out and tries to blast Godzilla, but Godzilla counters, with his atomic breath. The two blast hit each other, causing the two, to add more and more power to their blast, causing an explosion. This destroys the M.U.T.O., and severely injures Godzilla. Badly damaged, Godzilla gives one last look at Ford and goes into the water. At the bottom of the ocean, Godzilla dies. As Godzilla's eyes close, a new born baby's eyes open, for the first time. The mother, Sarah, and father, Adam, comfort the baby and name him Danny. 14 years later, Danny is in the car with his mom at school, and is about to get out of the car when, his mom reminds him he's not like other kids. He replies that he knows, and knows exactly why. In school, Danny talks to his friend, Anthony, the only person who knows Danny's secret. As Danny walks to class, he bumps into his crush, Maddie Carver, making her and himself, drop their stuff. They each help each other pick them up. Unsure, Maddie asks if his name is Danny, and he replies yes. Accidently, he picks up her report card, and she has all A's. He tells her that he's not really the best at math and she offers to tutor him. The tardy bell rings and they both go to class. In class, Anthony tells Danny, "It's about time, you actually had a real conversation with her." Then Danny tells him, he can't wait until his field trip to the museum. Later, on the bus, someone's picking on Danny, tempting Danny to hurt him. Maddie tells him to leave Danny alone. Suddenly, the bus is on a bridge and is hit by an out of control car, making the bus go on the edge of the bridge. The students try to open the back door, but it's blocked by the car. With the front of the bus hanging over the edge, Maddie falls on the wind shield, increasing the chances of the bus tipping over. Danny gets up and heads to the back of the bus. Anthony reminds him people can't know his secret, but Danny reminds him, that if he doesn't do something, they'll die. Danny's eyes glow yellow , and he pushes the door open, moving the car in front of it. He grabs the bottom of the bus and pulls it back on the bridge. Everybody gets out except Maddie. Danny goes in and gets her. She thanks him and then he gives her to the ambulance that just arrived. Meanwhile, deep underwater, a M.U.T.O is hatched from an egg and is shown going up and attacking a city. Back home, Danny tells his mom what happened. She tells him he shouldn't have done that. He replies that he couldn't let them die. She says that he's special and that out of everyone he was chosen. He asks her if she's seen Godzilla and what he's like. She tells him that she's seen him when she was a little girl and that he's taller than any building she's seen, has sharper spikes than any knife she's ever seen, and can shoot a ray of energy, as bright as the sun. Then he gets hungry, so his mom has him go get pizza. He gets pizza, over at Anthony's uncle's pizza place, Omar's Pizza. While ordering, Danny sees Maddie sitting down eating. He goes to sit down with her. He asks her why she's alone. She tells him that her friends left, a couple of minutes ago. She asks him the same thing. He explains that he's getting pizza for him and his mom. She then asks him, if he still needs a tutor to call her. They give each other, their numbers and she leaves. Danny's pizza is ready and he grabs it and leaves. As he's leaving, he sees Maddie being grabbed and pulled into an ally. He chases after her. In the ally, the thug takes her money and Danny shows up and tells him to stop. The thug pushes Maddie down and grabs Danny. He pushes Danny on the ground and Maddie yells for the thug to stop. The thug tries to grab Danny, but Danny catches his hand. Danny's eyes glow yellow, like it did on the bus. He grabs the thief and throws him against the wall. the thief grabs Maddie and holds a knife to her neck, threatening to kill her. He jumps at them. the thug releases Maddie, and tries to run. Maddie gets out of the way and Danny knocks down the thug, knocking him out. on the ground, Danny slightly turns around, with his eyes glowing yellow, tiny bluish-green scales around them, and scaly-green claws. She bends down, to grab her purse. When she looked back up he was gone. At home, his eyes and skin return to normal, but not before his mother sees. She asks him what happens and he explains. She tells him to get some rest. While laying down, Danny gets a call from Maddie, but he ignores and goes to sleep. The next day he tries to avoid her, but she sits down with him at lunch. She asks him how he did that. He tells her he was born that way. She asks him what he is. He tells her that he's human, but is also something else, he doesn't feel comfortable talking about. He suggest that se thinks he's a freak. She tells him she doesn't care what he is. She tries to kiss him, but then an earthquake starts. He sees creatures destroying the city. As the school evacuates, he gets Maddie out of the school and into the bus. Right before the bus leaves, Danny leaves. Maddie tries to stop him, but fails. Danny attempts to stop one f the creatures, but it throws him against a wall. His eyes glow yellow, his hands and eyes start to grow scales, and his hands start to turn to claws. He tackles one of the creatures and claws another. One hits him and he gets back up and hits it against a car. Meanwhile, The bus stops in a traffic jam. Suddenly a the baby M.U.T.O. ascends from the water and hits the bridge making the bus flip over. Maddie gets out and heads back to the city, where Danny checks on his mother, who is still at the house. She's stuck under part of the wall. Danny lifts it up and throws it. He carries her to the car and has her leave. She pleads with him to go with her, but he tells her he has to stop the creatures. She leaves and he heads back into town. There a Mom is trying to save her baby, but a car is blocking the door. Danny moves it out of the way and gets the baby. He hands her, to her mom, and tells them to leave. As she leaves she repeatedly, tells him thank you. He continues fighting the creatures, getting taller, with more and more scales growing. He notices Maddie, about to get attacked and saves her. He tells her to leave, but she ignores him and tells him about the giant creature. He then sees it, and takes her to shelter. She notices that spikes are growing and tearing through his shirt. Meanwhile the military tries to destroy the MUTO, but they only make it mad, so it attacks them. The M.U.T.O. is about to step on Maddie, but Danny jumps in front of her, lets out a roar, and blast it with an atomic blast from his mouth, like Godzilla's. The M.U.T.O. falls down in the water. Danny then grows a tail, and Maddie finally figures out what he is. He continues to grow, and she tells him he might be able to destroy it, with his atomic breath. He tells her it's not big enough, but she replies that if he shoots it in the right area, then it might kill it. He tells her to head to safety, so he can go on top of one of the buildings and blast it. She refuses and follows him, but they get surrounded by the creatures. Danny picks up Maddie, and jumps onto the side of the building, with his claws. He continues to climb, with the creatures following. On the top Danny protects Maddie as he fights the creatures. Once there all down, he prepares to blast the M.U.T.O. He aims for the eyes and fires. It turns around and It misses, and instead hits the side of it's head. As he grows, Danny tells Maddie there's only one way to stop it, to face it head on. Maddie tells him it's too big. He explains that he's transforming already, and might be able to will it, even further. She kisses him and tells him to be careful. He kisses her on the cheek and tells her if he doesn't win, and tries to tell her he loves her, but she interrupts and replies, that she knows. He jumps and grows as he falls. His spikes, tail, claws, and body continue to grow more scales, as he falls. He lands on the ground, in a bunch of mist. Maddie is frightened when he doesn't come back up, but suddenly, Danny, in the form of his past life, Godzilla, lets out a giant roar. Godzilla attacks the M.U.T.O., and it attacks back. Godzilla grabs it with his mouth and slams it on the ground. The M.U.T.O. gets back up and slices Godzilla's back. Godzilla grabs it with his tail and throws it against a building, making the building crumble. Back on the building, Maddie was watching the fight, but one of the M.U.T.O.'s creatures knock her down and tries to kill her, but Godzilla hits it off the building grabs Maddie, and sets her down on the ground. The M.U.T.O. tackles Godzilla, but Godzilla grabs it, and takes the M.U.T.O. down with him. They both get back up and Godzilla blast it with his atomic breath, blowing it into the water. It gets back up and stabs Godzilla's leg, making him fall. The M.U.T.O. jumps on him and prepares to stab him again, but as it's legs go down, Godzilla blast the legs, vaporizing them. He gets back up and slams it to the ground. The M.U.T.O., tries to blast Godzilla, but Godzilla counters and blast it back, with his atomic breath. The two blast hit each other, causing a blast battle. They each add more and more power. The middle contains too much energy, causing an explosion. This destroys the M.U.T.O., but severely damages Godzilla, ending the battle the same way as the first Godzilla's last battle. The force of the blast sends Maddie flying, against the wall. Maddie gets up and checks on Godzilla, who isn't getting up. She cries, as she mourns the lost of her love. The next morning everybody is at the scene of the fight, mourning the lost of their savior, believing it to be the old Godzilla. Maddie approaches Sarah, and tells her she knows, that Godzilla is Danny, and is sorry for the loss of her son. Suddenly, Godzilla gets up, and let out a roar. everybody cheers, as Godzilla looks at Maddie and his mother, to make sure their ok. He lets out one last roar, as he walks into the water. A couple hours later, a hand grabs Danny's backpack, and takes out some clothes. Maddie sees a figure, and runs towards it. It turns out to be a wet, bleeding, bruised, beat up, Danny. She hugs him, as he picks her up and spins her around. He puts her down, and she wipes the blood on his chest and arms and then they kiss. They continue to hug, as Maddie cries, knowing that Danny's alive. In the background, and older, Sam Brody, watches them, knowing that Danny is the new Godzilla, calling him, the new King of the Monsters. The next day at school, Danny, still bruised and beaten up, is laying in the grass. Maddie shows up and lays down next to him. He leans over, and asks her about that study session. She asks him instead of a study session how about a study. They sit up and He kisses her. Characters Danny Nichols/Godzilla's reincarnation - Dylan Sprayberry Maddie Carver - Jadin Gould Anthony Dillon - Noah Ringer Category:Movies